


My Diamond

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Selfcest, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Stevencest - Freeform, steven’s components
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After waking up from a coma, Steven learns that things really have changed- including his gem half.(Post Change Your Mind! Not at all related to Future.)
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Split Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long had it been? He didn’t know.

**Chapter 1: Split Apart**

Peace was something many people strived for. For some people, the thought of a world where there was only serenity was what kept them going every day. The idea that someone could live not fearing even a single thing was an absurd one, but it wasn’t too out of reach for someone who lived a crazy life.

Steven Universe’s entire existence was nothing less than a miracle. Somehow, a human and a gem came together and created life together. He was a hybrid of two very different species, something that was unheard of up until his birth. His childhood was far from average as well. Not every child could say that they had been to space multiple times or that they had powers due to their gem background. Both of those examples, along with many more, were things that he could proudly say.

He remembered everything. Of course he couldn’t forget waking up to seeing Pearl staring down at him, or Amethyst shapeshifting into animals in order to entertain him as a child, or Garnet bringing him home gifts from missions she had been on. Those were memories he clung onto and thought about on a regular basis.

It only made sense that some memories weren’t so great. Even if he had no feelings towards them, they always plagued his thoughts. Sometimes, he would have flashbacks. Flashbacks that would bring him back to the days where things weren’t so great, such as when he saw forced gem fusions for the first time. He couldn’t react to them now, but he would occasionally feel the sensation of his younger self’s fear. The emotions felt so foreign to him, even if he was the one who felt them. It was bizarre, but it helped him remember his life more realistically.

The last memory he had was a rather vile one. He could never forget those black lips curling into a smile while he struggled, trying to get out of _her_ grip. It was an intense moment in his life, one where he had felt the most distress he had ever felt before. White Diamond, of course, didn’t listen. The rest of the scene was something he couldn’t remember too well, although he remembered Connie calling out his name.

That’s what led to the very last thing he could remember. His vision was blurry and he could feel his organs failing, but those things didn’t seem important to him. The pink replica of himself walking towards him, though? The thought alone was burned into his memory. He’s the very last thing he saw before he awoke in this strange place.

He was unable to feel pain, unable to feel sadness or anger, or even happiness. Everything was serene from then on out. Moving had proven to be difficult, but he could still imagine. His imagination was what helped him adjust to his new life, if he could even call it that. Sometimes he pretended that the Gems were there with him, talking to him about their latest adventure together. Other times, he would pretend he was in Beach City, even if he couldn’t remember it too well. His friends would accompany him there and they would all have a good time. It filled him with even more tranquility than he felt before.

Although he was in his version of Wonderland, he was certain that the strange noises he heard weren’t coming from anything or anyone around him. Occasionally, he would hear a thump. At first, he didn’t hear the noise too well and just shrugged it off. However, the thumping only got louder over time. This time, it was too loud.

Quickly, he covered his ears and cringed back. The sound was unnerving, to say the least. His eyes widened when the world around him began to fade away, slowly but surely. First, he saw his friends and father go without even wishing him a farewell. The Gems were next, although they seemed to be just about as shocked as he was. The last thing to dissipate was Beach City itself. As soon as it was gone, he yearned for its return. Part of him knew he was too late, though.

The world around him was dark and empty. He tried to open his eyes but gave up when they began to sting. He rested for a few moments before trying again. Fortunately, it worked this time. Various shades of pink bathed the ceiling above him. The sight alone made him realize that he was no longer within his mind.

He forced himself to sit up and glance around the room. It seemed oddly familiar, although he couldn’t place his finger on it. This left him disoriented. Typically, he was amazing at remembering what each area was. Maybe he hadn’t been there before, though. It could very much just be something that he had never seen up until that moment.

From somewhere behind him, he heard something drop. Startled by the loud noise, he turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Pearl. She was wearing a dress, a rather elegant one at that. The entire look was one he couldn’t recognize, but he knew that was Pearl. She looked so surprised to see him, completely forgetting the brush that lay at her feet and instead focusing on him with a hand covered over her mouth.

“...Steven…?!”

She faltered before saying the words. Quickly, she reached down and grabbed the brush before rushing over to his side. The two exchanged a hug, and Steven felt like something was off. Pearl was never this excited to see him.

“Pearl?” He questioned, flinching when he heard the horrible sound that came out of his throat. His voice was unusually weak and he only got more confused. He frowned at the other, puzzled by her startled expression. “Where am I…? What… happened?”

An awkward silence filled the room before the gem shook her head slowly. “Steven, you’re on Homeworld… there’s no way you’re still alive! That wouldn’t make any sense!” She gasped, “Is this just a dream, or are you really still here?”

“I… think I’m here?” The boy looked down at his hands. He was pale, much more so than he ever remembered being. Along with this, his hands were larger than he had expected. It almost felt like he had woken up in a different body, although from the scars littering his arms he could tell that it was his own. Perhaps he was just imagining things, although something about the aura in the room felt off. It was suspicious, very much so.

“What happened?” He asked again, much more slowly this time. His voice was clearing up, thankfully. The other’s lips tugged into a frown at these words. Pearl looked more nervous than anything. She glanced down before making eye contact with the human again. Steven tilted his head, bemused by her actions.

Pearl, however, only did the same thing a few more times. She grew tenser and tenser by the second, occasionally glancing around frantically for a reason Steven didn’t know about. On her tenth time doing this, he finally seemed to get the hint. She saw him pale as his hand shot down to his stomach.

He wasn’t wearing his usual red shirt with the yellow star on it. Even his jeans and slippers seemed to have been replaced. He quickly recognized his new clothing as one that was very similar to his mom’s, although some differences remained. The area where his gem would be was covered, although he would have been able to feel his gem protruding from it if it was there. 

“My gem,” The human breathed out, meeting Pearl’s eyes. His navel was smooth, signifying that he didn’t have his gem. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t feel like he was dying, although that was far from comforting at that moment. “Where is it?!”

Admittedly, his voice had raised a little at those last words. Although Pearl held a finger over her lips to warn him to be quiet, it was too late. Somewhere, in the distance, Steven could faintly hear the sound of a door opening. He fell silent, swallowing down a surge of anxiety. Just then did he realize the pink bubbles floating around the room aimlessly, each one holding a different type of gem. With bated breath, he could only listen as footprints entered the room.

Much to his surprise, Pearl seemed to grow fearful as well. She clenched the brush in her hand and straightened her posture. From a distance, a figure could be seen gradually making its way over. The human squinted in its direction, letting a gasp escape his lips before he jumped off of whatever he had been laying on only minutes prior.

Walking wasn’t an easy task. He was off-balance, resulting in him stumbling multiple times. All he could think about at that moment was the glowing shade of pink striding over to him. Everything in him screamed at him to run to it, but his body was far too drained for whatever reason. He hastened his pace as much as he could.

Seconds felt like an eternity. Time was slower, much slower than he would prefer it to be. As soon as they were close enough to each other, he flung himself into his gem’s arms. His gem caught him and even spun him around, both ignoring Pearl’s shocked expression across the room.

They didn’t fuse. Steven was confused by this, although he was happy to finally see his gem. He stared up at the other with a star-struck smile, feeling much more like himself than he had felt in a long time. For the first time in what felt like a millennium, he felt whole. In turn, the gem smiled back, hiking the human’s legs up so they could wrap around his torso. Steven was more than happy to do so, seeing as how he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and snuggled into his shoulder. The gem held him up, more than willing to do anything to be closer to his human.

Even then, they still weren’t fused. Before Steven could ask anything, Pearl stepped closer to the two of them, saluting respectfully with a nervous gaze.

“He awoke five minutes ago, my Diamond.”

As soon as the words registered in Steven’s mind, he looked up at his gem. For the first time thus far, they made eye contact, and the human froze in place.

His gem had the same eyes that his mother had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story! I have motivation for this one!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! 💕


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he did know that way too many things changed while he was gone.

**Chapter 2: Change**

His gem hadn’t changed much in appearance. The two continued to be exact replicas of each other. It still glowed a pink hue radiantly, just like it had when he first saw it. Its eyes, however, told a different tale. The pupils took on a diamond shape, similarly to what Pink Diamond’s eyes had looked like. This is what scared Steven the most.

He tried to remember what happened, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t reach the distant memory. How come the gem was wearing clothes much more similar to his mother’s as well, and why had its diamond changed back to how it had been originally? More and more questions began to plague his thoughts.

“Why haven’t we fused?” Steven asked, making eye contact with his gem in order to hopefully gain an answer. It stared down at him with a surprised face that  _ should  _ be blank, but it seems that as time passed it had gained a personality of its own. 

Pearl seemed oddly worried about the encounter. She stood behind Steven’s Gem and raised a finger to her lips, warning him to be quiet. This, however, went unnoticed by the human. He was far too focused on questioning his gem to even realize that he had done something wrong.

The Gem’s features contorted into an annoyed expression. It gave off this scary, intimidating aura that Steven never even remembered him having. “Fuse? Why would I fuse with an  _ organic  _ of all things?” Then, it snickered at him, its lips curling upwards.

“We have to fuse!” demanded the human, who got scared when the other took a step forward and grabbed his chin. His Gem forced him to look up at it, looking much more displeased than anything at that point. More and more perplexing moments came into Steven’s view, making him tremble as he stared into those pink irises. It appeared to take pleasure out of his fear.

“You can’t say what I have to do or what I don’t have to do,” It spat, quirking a brow as a disapproving look came over its features. “You’re below me, and you always will be. A Diamond is at the very top, while an organic is even lower than a  _ Ruby.” _ When Steven opened his mouth to ask something, he was interrupted. “I’m not just your Gem Half anymore. I’m the Pink Diamond that the original Pink herself could  _ never _ be.”

The words left Steven astonished. First, his gem half was horribly rude, and now he learned that the gem who had been by his side for so long decided that it would much rather replace Pink Diamond? In the distance, Pearl was averting her gaze with a guilty appearance. She should have warned him about the changes.

His eyes came across his Gem’s frame again. At that moment, he realized that it likely had gained a personality of its own while he was gone. This led him to learn that it was practically considered a  _ he  _ now.  _ He  _ looked over Steven before pushing him in Pearl’s direction. “Get him cleaned up and inform him of what he’s missed. I don’t have the time to tell him anything.”

With that, he turned around and left. Steven was stunned, staring at the door that his gem had gone through. What  _ happened?  _ He glanced at Pearl, who only shit him a nervous smile. “Alright, I’ll try to explain everything that’s happened while you were gone.” She didn’t sound too thrilled.

She dipped her head and her gem lit up. Soon enough, a hologram was created. “It started in White Diamond’s Head. You and Pink were forced to be diverged. Of course this process led to tons of health complications, which left your body compromised.” As she spoke, the hologram formed into whatever she had mentioned. Steven got startled when she slowly started to run the brush through his hair.

“White Diamond was so glad to hear of Pink Diamond’s return. She couldn’t care less about you and only wanted to keep Pink Diamond,” The gem recalled, continuing to tell the tale as she brushed his curls gently, “But due to some… changes, our radiant, generous Diamond convinced her to let him keep what was left of you.”

Even as she spoke, something was very off about her. Her words were dubious. It almost felt like she wasn’t saying something. Steven decided to try to ignore this, instead continuing to listen. “After that little incident, Pink has agreed to take his former position as a Diamond once again! While he was colonizing planets, you were either unconscious or dead. None of us could really tell,” She admitted.

The human could only surmise that Pearl was telling the truth. When he was younger, she wasn’t the most honest person, but doubtlessly enough time had passed for her to grow out of her old habits. Especially because, from what he could tell, she had been forced into the position of a servant once again.

A servant. The words echoed in his head as the hologram dissipated and Pearl wanted to style his curls. Undoubtedly, ‘Pink’ wouldn’t have wanted to have been a Diamond again if he had the choice, right? The boy’s lips tugged down into a pout as he imagined the other Diamonds forcing him to take his ‘rightful position.’ Regardless, his gem wasn’t who he remembered him being anymore.

It would take a while to register everything, of course. Steven still was left very perplexed over the situation he had basically woken up into. Instantaneously, the Pebbles ran over to him, thrusting the outfit they made for him into the air. The gem who had been working on his hair looked excited and forced him to go try it on. Fortunately, his clothing was much more fitting on him this time around. 

Questions continued to fill up his thoughts when he saw Pearl getting even more things prepared. Seeing as how she was probably brainwashed, he was hesitant to ask her anything. However, he knew that getting answers wasn’t something many people were willing to help him with. “How long has it been since I went unconscious?”

“Two years or so,” She replied with a hum. Steven had forgotten just how elegant she could be if she tried. Everything she did had a gracefulness behind it that he couldn’t even imagine having. Before he could even ask his next question, she shot him a knowing glance. “Sixteen. You’re about sixteen now.”

Sixteen? Back on Earth, he remembered distant memories of sixteenth birthdays being celebrated. He never wanted to have a Sweet Sixteen, but he had gone to a few of them and they were all very fun. It saddened him to realize that he was barely alive for two of his birthdays straight. Especially disorienting to him was the fact that so much could change in two years alone. 

Something in his mind clicked. “If I’m just a human, why aren’t I in the Human Zoo? Other humans typically go there, right?” Pearl stilled as he continued, “Shouldn’t I be there? Is it closed or something?”

Pearl stifled a laugh. “Oh, stars no. The Human Zoo remains open to this very day, and it likely will be open until the end of time,” She shook her head slowly, “You’re here because our Diamond has requested for you to be here. He doesn’t want you in the Zoo of all things. Trust me, you’re very lucky to not be there.”

The Gem took a step back and clapped her hands together. “You look much more beautiful than before! Our Diamond will be pleased to see the outcome of his request! Please, do follow me into the Throne Room!” She said with a smile before she walked away. Knowing he no longer had the option to say no, he complied with her wishes.

As they walked down the long hallways, Gems would spare glances in his direction. Pearl didn’t seem to care for this. Steven, on the other half, didn’t feel too confident at that very moment. He suppressed his negative thoughts and continued to follow the other wordlessly, glancing around the grandiose architecture with a star struck grin. 

Finally, succeeding a while of walking, Pearl arrived at the throne room. At the sight of the other Diamonds, Steven shrunk back. None of them were too happy to see him, unsurprisingly. He expected Pink to be there, but his throne was left empty. Cracks littered his throne, creating an unsightly scene. 

Pearl saluted respectfully. “My Diamond requested for the organic to be cleaned. According to his schedule, he was due to be here five minutes ago.” She kept a firm grip on Steven’s wrist as she held it up. 

“He’s late. He’ll be here soon to see his…” White’s voice trailed off as she glanced over the human.  _ “...that.”  _ Steven tensed at the sound of her voice. His eyes widened when he remembered how she was the one who tore his gem out of his navel. Technically speaking, she was the one who forced his gem to change.

As if on cue, the door slammed open, creating a sound that rang out and echoed across the room. Three pairs of feet scampered into the room and Steven quickly recognized them as being the Diamond’s Pearls. They were quick so stand next to their Diamonds.

Another pair of feet could be heard, this time much slower and softer. Steven could feel himself go stiff when the footsteps got much closer. He didn’t need to turn around in order to know who had just entered the room. Yellow Diamond groaned, “Pink, you’re  _ late.” _

Pink plopped himself down into his throne. “I don’t believe this is necessary. These meetings haven’t changed anything. My Gems are still coming out Off Colored. I could be fixing that instead of being here.” Just then did he realize Pearl and the boy she was holding. He was quick to snatch Steven out of her arms and carry him over to his throne. The other Diamonds didn’t question this.

Blue Diamond rolled her eyes, “Pink, would you rather be locked in that dark tower again? The others are going to be very upset with you if you continue this awful behavior.” She scolded him, her eyes narrowed as her face contorted into an angry scowl.

“Fine,” The smallest Diamond mumbled, placing Steven down on the throne before sitting next to him. The human was left confused as Pink shot him a quick glare. “Quiet now.” Pearl strolled up to the throne and stood in the spot she was required to stand in.

In front of them, a group of Gems approached with what looked like a camera. It was clearly some device used to take video of what Homeworld wanted recorded. Dutifully, they set up the recording station and prepared. Steven barely recognized them as being Ambers, the gems who were sort of the ‘news reporters’ on Homeworld.

Following a few more moments of this, the tallest Amber gave the Diamonds a thumb’s up. The human only got more and more bemused by the second, although his gem wasn’t doing much to help him. Sitting so close to him sent shivers down his spine.

“Greetings, Gems throughout the universe,” White Diamond started off, smiling at the camera with that fake beam she always just had to have. “I am pleased to announce that Pink Diamond has  _ finally _ agreed to colonize Earth!” Her voice was smooth, even if the words she said were haunting. When Steven heard that Pink wanted to destroy Earth, the one thing they had lived to protect once before, a wave of apprehension washed over him.

The camera panned down to zoom in on the smallest Diamond. He stood. “Centuries ago, the original Pink Diamond was given a colony called Earth. She failed to colonize it which led to a Rebellion starting,” Cracks formed at the Gem's feet as he spoke, but the others simply waved it off. “A Rebellion in which she faked her own shattering, claiming that Rose Quartz killed Pink Diamond while in reality they weren’t two separate people, but were instead the same person.”

His voice was strong and powerful. He glared into the camera with a look even Steven would get scared over. “That is  _ not  _ me. I, the new Pink Diamond, have colonized multiple planets. Earth is going to be the next. It’s rich materials will certainly bring out incredible Gems in some areas that the planet has to offer.”

Steven felt lightheaded. His puzzlement was replaced with a surge of anger. He wanted to scream out and reprimand Pink for not only planning on colonizing Earth but also for having colonized planets already. Gradually, he started to simmer. 

When the meeting was finally over, Pink tried to pick up Steven again. The other was far too upset at him to even be close to him. Appalled by the human’s behavior, the Diamond turned to Pearl once again and frowned. “Prepare him for... ‘sleep.’ Fix that attitude of his while you’re at it.”

The gem scrambled to pick up Steven and ran off, not daring to defy her Diamond. She prided herself for being loyal to the entirety of Homeworld. All Steven could do was wonder if even more things he was unaware of changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst, i have twitter now: @stevencestual !


End file.
